1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of undoing an operation remotely executed on a server station.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently an increasing number of computers operate in a network and use services supplied by other computers. Thus it is common on a communication network, for a client station, connected via the network to one or more server stations, to use the services of one of the server stations.
These services may for example be the remote execution of an operation or a function on a computer object stored on the server station. By way of example, the client station can use the services supplied by the server station in order to remotely manipulate an image.
These services can also be the supply of a document by the server station.
Generally on a communication network, these services supplied by the server stations are remunerated and invoiced to each client station.
Thus each operation is associated with an execution cost stored on the server station. On execution of each of these operations, they are invoiced to the client station on the fly, that is to say progressively with the execution of the operations.